


All With You

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>anon prompted:</b> What do you think about writing the last night of Kurt and Blaine alone, before the baby comes (scheduled c-section or something), acknowledging the dead silence of their apartment which will be gone for good the next day, whispering how they still don’t feel completely ready, Blaine thinking about how he’ll kinda miss Kurt’s bump and the way they hug with it in the way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	All With You

Blaine’s hand rests affectionately on Kurt’s stomach as Kurt looks around their bedroom, examines quietly, and absorbs his familiar environment. Familiar, and yet different? Around him, as usual, the silence is deafening, but the funny thing is, he thinks, for the past five years they’ve owned the house, Kurt Hummel has never—not once—taken his house’s silence for granted. Today, however, he can’t stand it. Yet, all the same, he knows he should cherish it, given it’s its last day. Chaos is soon to become his new normal. But it’s too… “Quiet,” he says aloud, turning his head to face Blaine, who lays beside him on their bed, silently reading a book. “It’s really quiet.”

“Yeah,” Blaine responds softly, and although his eyes never leave his novel, his hand moves reassuringly across Kurt’s belly, a cute, comforting habit he’s picked up in the last nine months. Kurt is nowhere near surprised that he finds it incredibly soothing. He nods absentmindedly, highly aware that his husband’s distracted, and then turns his eyes back to his room, now clad with a fancy new bassinet right by his side.

Nine months carrying their little girl, but the idea is only just settling in. A baby. A  _baby_! He and Blaine are having a  _baby_. A baby girl to love and hold and take care of and raise together. A beautiful little mix of both of them. Kurt hopes she’s just as musical as Blaine, and her eyes are just as pretty, and her hair is just as curly. If she’s all Blaine, he knows he’ll fall in love quickly. But even if she’s not, he’ll fall in love just as much.

Because she’s all theirs.

He smiles faintly, and without thinking beforehand, places his hand above Blaine’s, interlacing their fingers.

“Are you scared?” Kurt hears, and when he turns back to look at Blaine, he sees his husband has set his book down on his bedside table, instead paying him close to attention.

“Shitless,” Kurt answers honestly. A bit of his nervousness ebbs away as he laughs softly. “You?”

“Oh, I’m terrified.” They’re both giggling when Blaine specifies. “In a good way. In a really good way.”

“Me too.”  

Looking into Blaine’s eyes, Kurt somehow finds that very fear, but all the same, he sees love. For both him and their little girl, and his heart swells thinking about her being brought into the world tomorrow and Blaine finally seeing her, carrying her, kissing her, loving her. Although she won’t be arriving of her own will (their hospital, for fear of risks, performs C-sections on carriers), Kurt suspects she’s ready to see her Daddy and her Papa. Because he sure as hell is ready to see her.

But he’s so damn nervous.

“We’re going to be  _fathers_  tomorrow,” Kurt says suddenly, and the word ‘father’ feels so heavy on his tongue, so full of weight and responsibility. His fear only diminishes when he remembers the heaviest weight carried within it is love.

“I know.” Blaine answers. When he squeezes Kurt’s fingers lightly, Kurt feels his husband’s nerves too. In some way, it relaxes him. Calms him. Grounds him. As if it’s okay to feel what he feels now so as long as Blaine, his lifelong anchor, feels it too. “I’m going to miss this though.”

“The pregnancy?”

“ _Yes_. I’ve grown so attached to your belly. It’s adorable, and you look so handsome and sexy with it, and I love the way it feels when we hug. I love to run my hands across and know that’s our daughter in there. And oh god, the sex…”

Kurt snorts. “The sex?”

“Yes…”

“Do you have a pregnancy fetish I didn’t know about?”

“Kurt, you’d seriously be lying if you said it wasn’t amazing.”

The small smirk that suddenly grazes Kurt’s lips reveals the truth (that hell yes, as odd as it sounds, it’s been amazing), and Blaine grins, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m going to miss it too. A lot, actually. As irritating as it’s been at times, I’ve loved carrying her,” Kurt confesses. They’re both quiet, and the once again deafening silence pushes Kurt to be even more honest.

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” he whispers. His eyes are downcast, committing to memory his round belly as his and Blaine’s hands memorize the feel of it. In the back of his throat, Kurt feels a weighty lump pressing down on him, reminding him that as much as he wants this, he may not be very good at it. And, should he not be, this is someone’s life he’s ruining, a little person he’s screwing up. He tries hard to will away his tears.

“Baby,” Blaine’s voice is steady, calming. With his free hand, Blaine gently places his fingers beneath Kurt’s chin, turning his face back towards him, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Kurt, baby, you are going to be amazing at this. I trust you. And we’re doing this together, remember?”

Kurt hums quietly in approval. Then, without warning, he throws his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck. Engulfed by the heady scent of Blaine—a light mix of musk, and soap, and man—Kurt feels very at home. “Together,” he replies, his voice muffled. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, holding him tightly close to his body, and runs his hands comfortingly up and down his back.

When Kurt, arms still around Blaine, turns his head up to once again lock his gaze on those beautiful golden hazel eyes, he says, “You’re going to be such a fantastic dad, you know that, right?” A light smile playing on his lips, Kurt closes the space between him and Blaine, pressing their mouths together chastely. “Tomorrow,” he adds.

“Yeah, tomorrow… Wow. Still scared?”

“Of course. But not so much, since I’m doing this all with you.” 


End file.
